


Life in Pink

by astralmcclain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralmcclain/pseuds/astralmcclain
Summary: Lance, the singer, and Keith, the pianist, have two weeks to perfect a duet for the choir concert.First fanfic I plan on actually finishing! Thank you to beta readers!Beta-readers:https://twitter.com/briqhtblueshttps://twitter.com/skinkshame





	Life in Pink

How was Lance supposed to do this? He cups his head in his hands and angrily groans, then his feet kick the sheet music off of his bed. Why is French so damn hard to learn? It isn’t even _that_ complicated! It’s just a few simple lyrics. He can’t wait for Pidge to come over.  
  
Language was never something he learned easily. Yeah, he knows Spanish and English, but barely. He tried Japanese, German, Italian, but it wasn’t any good. Language just wasn’t something he was good at. He could remember if he lived in the countries themselves, but he hasn’t had the chance to live in any of them. He wanted to travel the world, and it’s not like he didn’t have the money. The problem was, he didn’t have the time.  
  
It’s almost as if that’s all he needs to say because then the door slowly opens and he feels a chill enter the room.  
  
“Sup loser.” It’s Pidge.  
  
“Thank god!” Lance looks up and immediately makes room on his couch. “I need help so bad. I have no idea what I’m doing.”  
  
Pidge sits next to her friend and picks the lyrics up from the ground.  
  
“Oh! This song! I forgot. We were taught this in class last semester. Is this the duet with Keith?” She tilts her head while shuffling through the measures.  
  
“Yeah. I’m glad it was with him and not a trumpet player. The song is more elegant sounding on the piano. He’s cute and quiet too, and I get to spend a lot of time with him.” He runs his fingers through his dark-brown hair. He didn’t have a crush on him but he did admit he was probably one of the most attractive guys at his school.  
  
“God, you’re so gay.” Pidge laughs.  
  
“Um, it’s called _Bisexual_ , Pidge! Plus, it’s not like I have a crush on him or anything!” Lance replies, also in a joking matter.  
  
“You call yourself gay all the time!” She pushes him off of the couch. His shoulder smacks the coffee table during the fall. Lance grits his teeth together and hisses.  
  
“Oh fuck! Lance, I’m sorry!” The pain eases away but he grips his shoulder. Pidge dives off of the couch to help her friend, but then Lance opens one eye and brings his phone to his mouth.  
  
“Life Alert, this little shit pushed me off of my couch and I can’t get up.”  
  
“You _ass!_ I thought I hurt you!” Pidge yells and sits back on the couch, sighing in relief.  
  
“Well, to be fair, it _did_ hurt.” Lance grabbed his shoulder again. “I’ll probably have a bruise there.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Eh, no biggie. I’m a functional gay, I don’t really get hurt.” Lance smirks with an evil look in his eye, Pidge laughs.  
  
“See, I told you.” She grabs her head. “You gave me a headache again, do you have any of the good shit?”  
  
“Yeah, just hold on.” Lance pushes himself off of the ground and walks to the medicine cabinet, which is in the nearest bathroom. The “good shit” aka Tylenol is the on the bottom shelf. He opens the container and counts two pills. Leaving the bathroom, Lance heads to the kitchen for a glass of water. He sets the red, grey, and blue colored pills on the counter and gets a clear glass from the hard wooden cabinet nearest to him. Once the glass is full, he brings the combination to Pidge. She downs the meds in one gulp.  
  
“Oof thanks man, you know how much I like the good shit.”  
  
“One of these days someone you don’t know is gonna assume you just take drugs.”  
  
“Technically, Tylenol is a drug.”  
  
“You’re right but you’re also weak.”  
  
“Weak? I’ll show you weak, buddy!” Lance lunges at Pidge.  
  
“Hey! Let’s not get distracted, we’re here to help you with your solo, remember?” She cuts him off before he has her in his grasp.  
  
“Come on dude! Ugh, alright.”  
  
The “study date” then begins.  
  
-After school Monday-  
  
Shit shit shit shit. He’s late. Lance is late. He rushes to the choir room door but then pauses. Piano music. Is Keith here already? Well, of course, he probably made it on time while Lance arrived 10 minutes past the planned meeting time. God, he’s such a dumbass. Why did it matter if he looked okay now? He’s practicing for a duet, not actually performing. Whatever, at least he looks decent. Slowly, he cracked the door open. The song was familiar, but then he heard an even more familiar _voice_ accompanying it.  
  
_It was a big big world_ _  
__But we thought we were bigger_ _  
__Pushing each other to the limits_ _  
__We were learning quicker_ _  
__  
__By eleven smoking herb_ _  
__and drinking burning liquor_ _  
__Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure_ _  
__  
__Once I was eleven years old_ _  
__My daddy told me go_ _  
__Get yourself a wife or you’ll be lonely_ _  
__Once I was eleven years old_ _  
_  
“Holy shit” Lance spoke, which startled Keith and made him press the wrong keys.  
  
“Lance! I-“  
  
“Dude you have an amazing voice.” His eyes sparkled. “Why aren’t you in the choir for singing?” He started pulling his coat off. “Also, sorry for being late.”  
  
“Nobody really cares for that since I am considered a piano prodigy. They come to see me for my playing rather than my voice, so I usually just sing in my free time.”  
  
“That’s a shame, you have a beautiful voice.” Lance hangs his coat on the rack and sits next to Keith on the cold wooden bench.  
  
“Maybe we can sing together at some point. Anyways, can you continue please?” Lance asks.  
  
“I-um, I don’t know,” Keith is hesitant.  
  
“Please?” Lance give Keith puppy eyes, which causes him to surrender.  
  
“Fine.” He inhales and slowly picks up where he left off.  
  
_I always had that dream like_ _  
__My daddy before me_ _  
__So I started writing songs_ _  
__I started writing stories_ _  
__  
__Something about that glory_ _  
__Just always seemed to bore me_ _  
__Cause only those I really love_ _  
__Will ever really know me_ _  
__  
__Once I was twenty years old_ _  
__My story got told_ _  
__Before the morning sun when life was lonely_ _  
__Once I was twenty years old_ _  
__  
_ His fingers stop moving and he exhales. “That’s all I’ve learned so far,” Keith whispers. Lance is staring at him in awe. He starts getting some warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. No no no, not now. Please not now. Lance shoves the sudden feelings aside and turns around, pulling his music from his blue backpack.  
  
“So, Pidge helped me out during the weekend, and I think I understand the lyrics now. Pronouncing them isn’t nearly that difficult anymore. Wanna give it a go?” He places the sheet music on a nearby stand and adjusts it to his height.  
  
“Sure, I don’t mind where we start.” Keith does the same thing and changes the music.  
  
“How about right here?” Lance points to measure twelve.  
  
“Alright, I’ll start, since that measure begins with no lyrics.” As soon as the piano makes a sound, Lance inhales.  
  
_Et ça me fait quelque chose_ _  
__Il est entré dans mon cœur_ _  
__Une part de bonheur_ _  
__Dont je connais la cause_ _  
_  
Lance pauses.  
  
“Did that sound right? Like the recording?” The piano then stops.  
  
“Yeah, that sounded pretty good. On the thirteenth measure, you should annunciate the cœur more” He recommends. Lance nods.  
  
“Let’s try it again.” He clears his throat and stretches his neck out, and shakes his body while he is at it. The piano music starts playing once more.  
  
_Et ça me fait quelque chose_ _  
__Il est entré dans mon cœur_ _  
__Une part de bonheur_ _  
__Dont je connais la cause_ _  
_  
“That’s good!” Keith smiles back at Lance. “It was a lot better that time, not that it wasn’t amazing before y’know-“  
  
“I get it! Thanks! Nothing but greatness from you either.” Lance compliments Keith. Keith then quickly shifts his eyes back to the piano. Did he say something wrong?  
  
“One more time, but we'll sing the whole thing this time, okay?” Keith says. The other boy nods his head, then the piano once again starts playing the old tune.  
  
The notes leave his lips with an elegance one cannot describe. He still needs work on some pronunciation, but overall, his voice fits the song well. The vibratos sound lovely and the flow is nice. After finishing the song, he smiles, satisfied.  
  
“You’re killing it, Lance!” Keith gives him a high-five.  
  
“You too man! I think that’s enough for today, it’s already four and I gotta meet Pidge again in half an hour, see you again tomorrow?” He asks.  
  
“Sure thing.” Keith starts to focus back on the sheet music for 7 Years.  
  
“Hey, when do you get picked up?” Lance starts putting his jacket back on and re-ties his shoes as one seems to have become loose.  
  
“At five. My older brother, Shiro, works at Taco Bell and picks me up when he’s done. I should probably thank you for keeping me company.” Keith glances and smirks at Lance once more, causing some sort of weird feeling deep in Lance’s stomach. His eyes were a gorgeous violet.  
  
“You’re welcome, and, do you wear contacts?”  
  
“Uh, what?”  
  
“Nevermind. You just have nice eyes.” Lance turns around and starts to leave.  
  
“Ha, thanks.” Keith’s hands start clicking the keys again.  
  
“See ya!”  
  
“Bye.”  
  
Lance leaves and closes the door, but quickly cups his hands around his right ear and puts them against the door, listening carefully. He hears Keith take a small breath.  
  
_I only see my goals_ _  
__I don’t believe in failure_ _  
_  
His hands pause again as he hit a flat note.  
  
_I only see my goals_ _  
__I don’t believe in failure_ _  
__Cause I know the smallest voices_ _  
__They can make it major_ _  
__  
__I got my boys with me_ _  
__At least those in favor_ _  
__And if we don’t meet before I leave_ _  
__I hope I see you later_ _  
__  
__Once I was twenty years old, my story got told_ _  
__I was writing about everything, I saw before me_ _  
__Once I was twenty years old_ _  
_  
_Soon we'll be thirty years old,_ _  
__our songs have been sold_ _  
__We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming_ _  
__Soon we'll be thirty years old_ _  
_  
The voice stops and Lance hears a deep yawn. Keith must be sleepy. The vocalist gets that warm feeling in his chest as he walks away. His feet carry him down the hallway, past the band room, the health room, the art room, you name it. Any art or health-related class was in this hallway.  
  
Lance pauses by the soda machine and pulls out his wallet, but doesn’t fail to notice he still had his headphones in his pocket. Yes. He can listen to music. Pulling out a dollar fifty, he stuffs the wallet and his remaining money back in the opposite pocket so his headphones remain easy-access.  
  
He pushes the quarters inside the slot and then inserts the dollar president-side up. He looked at his options. Dasani, Lemon Dasani, Grape Dasani, Sprite, Fanta, Coke, Diet Coke, Cherry Coke, Ginger Lime Diet Coke, why so many varieties of Coke? He doesn’t mind though, Cherry Coke was his favorite beverage. He pushes the button and he hears the movement of machinery and soon a flat boom at the opening. He leans down and grabs his drink.  
  
The sizzle when he twists the cap and breaks the seal is so satisfying to him. He never quite understood why the sound of carbon dioxide release sounded so nice. Taking a sip, the sweet fluid dances on his taste buds.  
  
Remembering the headphones, his hands fill his pocket and pull them and his phone out. He uses Face ID to get into his device.

  
Opening Spotify, he plays his “Favorites” playlist on shuffle and then stuffs his hands in his pockets again.  
  
The music doesn’t play. Frustrated, he rips his right hand from his pocket and scrolls through Spotify, trying to diagnose the problem. Of course, the swooning dumbass didn’t have his headphones plugged in, and the volume is all the way down. Fixing his error, he clicks shuffle on his playlist again.  
  
The song is Airplanes by Hayley Williams and B.o.B.  
  
_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars_ _  
__I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now_ _  
__Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars_ _  
__I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now_ _  
__  
__Yeah, yeah I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_ _  
__To go back to a place much simpler than this_ _  
__Cause after all the partying and smashing and crashing_ _  
__And all the glitz and glam and the fashion_ _  
__And all the pandemonium and all the madness_ _  
__There comes a time-_ _  
_  
Unfortunately, his mom comes in a hurry and looks like she wants to talk to her son. He unplugs his headphones and stuffs them in his pocket again. How lame, he couldn’t listen to even a single full song.  
  
“Hey, Lance!” His mom yells from their bright yellow minivan. “I got you McDonald's!” She shakes a brown bag near the passenger seat window. Lance tried to eat healthy, but Mickey D’s was his weakness. His mouth watered because he knew the exact contents of that brown bag. Chicken nuggets and a large fry.  
  
Yes.  
  
As soon as Lance gets buckled, he rips into the bag and pulls out the box of processed, golden, deliciousness.  
  
“Thanks, mom! Is Pidge at the house yet?” He plops a chicken nugget in his mouth.  
  
“No hon, not yet. It’s not five and she lives right next door.”  
  
“Awight, fanks mum.” A stuffed mouth can’t speak very clear English, but you bet it could try. She lightly smacks her son.  
  
“ _Don’t_ speak with your mouth full!” Her hand enters the bag before Lance could react. She quickly pulled out a small handful of fried and stuffed them in her own mouth.  
  
“See what hwappens?? I get hungy if you chew wif you mowf fuw!”  
  
“MMM” Lance muffles and pulls the bag under his legs. His mom swallows the last bit of fries.  
  
“Hey! I paid for it! _I_ deserve some!” Lance then swallows his chicken nugget.  
  
“Yeah, but you bought them for _me!_ They’re technically in _my_ name!” He licks the top layer of fries. “See? My DNA is all over it now. It’s in my name.” His mom takes a fry anyways and eats it, but sticks her tongue out at her son.  
  
“EW! _MOM!_ ” He cringes. “You just ate my spit! You don’t know what’s been in my mouth!” He immediately regrets saying that. His mom looks at him directly in the eye but then starts laughing.  
  
“I don’t want to know what you do in your free time, son.” She puts the car in drive and starts heading home. She knew she had defeated her son, and took even more fries. He didn’t even flinch this time.  
  
Sometime later, Pidge does show up.  
  
“Pidge, I’m a mess.” Lance grabs his head and sighs. “He has a great voice.”  
  
“Oh? How does that make you a mess?” Pidge sits down with her own box of chicken nuggets and bites into one.  
  
Lance looks up directly at her.  
  
“Oh. Oh. You have the feels?”  
  
“Not exactly, but I can feel them coming Pidge. The guy’s cute and he can sing. He like fits all my standards.”  
  
“Wow, you don’t have very many standards.” She chuckles.  
  
“I usually do, but I don’t know, he’s such a mystery. His big brother works at Taco Bell too.”  
  
“Why does that matter?”  
  
“Discounts Pidge, discounts!”  
  
“Ah right!” Her eyes light up.  
  
“Why is food always such a big deal to us?”  
  
“We’re teenagers who have hormones. We eat everything in sight.”  
  
“True. How is your headache?”  
  
“It’s been gone a while, but now that you’re here I might need more of the good shit.”  
  
Lance rolls his eyes. “Tylenol.”  
  
“Yeah, _the good shit_.”  
  
“It’s not even a psychoactive drug!”  
  
“Well, it sure makes _my_ head feel better.”  
  
“Fair enough point.”  
  
“Now, since we still have some work to do, want to get started?” She holds her hands out for the lyrics sheet.  
  
“Yeah, I guess.” Lance pulls his backpack on his lap and unzips the largest pocket. “Shit!”  
  
“What’s up?” Pidge retreats her hands from reaching out and places them in her lap.  
  
“I left my sheet music on the stand in the choir room. Hold on, let me text Keith. It’s not five yet, he should still be there.”  
  
_iMessage_ _  
_  
**4:53 PM**  
  
_Lance_ : Hey Keith, my dumb-self left my sheets on the stand. Could you grab them for me and hold on to them until Monday?  
  
_Keith_ : Sure, no prob. You’re lucky too, I almost left. You sure you want to wait until Monday?  
  
_Lance_ : If you could bring them over now, it would be greatly appreciated.  
  
_Keith_ : haha yeah, I’ll bring them over now.  
  
_Lance_ : Hey, wanna stay a bit with me? My mom could drive you home.  
  
_Keith_ : Uh, sure.  
  
**4:56 PM** **  
**  
_Keith_ : Shiro said okay, I’ll be there in a few. Address?  
  
_Lance_ : You’ve been to Pidge’s house yeah?  
  
_Keith_ : yeah  
  
_Lance_ : I’m the pale yellow house right next to hers.  
  
_Keith_ : Oh, okay! I’ll be there soon.  
  
_Lance_ : Looking forward to it.  
  
Lance turns his phone off and throws it to the side. He then cups his hands over his mouth, “Mom!”  
  
His mother leans over the stairway with a basket of dresses on her hip.  
  
“Yeah?” She calls down.  
  
“You’re okay with driving Keith home later tonight?”  
  
“Um, sure thing! Why is he coming over?” Her tone of voice changes from friendly to curious. “He’s not your _boyfriend_ , is he?” She jokes.  
  
“Mom! No! We’re just going to practice our duet. I left my sheet music at school.”  
  
“Oh, okay!” She returns to doing her laundry.  
  
“Hey, where’s James and Clara?” Lance calls up to his mom again.  
  
“James and Clara are both at the football game! Dad is with them too.” Her voice sounds distant, and then the rumbling of the washer starts,  
  
“Oh yeah,” Lance whispers. “I forgot, Clara is a part of the cheer team and James is on the football team.”  
  
‘Since when? Also, twin magic. Both involved in football?” She pulled out her phone. “Also, I’m staying the night. I’ll text Matt.” Her fingers started typing away and Lance glances back to his backpack. How could he forget the sheet music? He’s never done that before.  
  
“Alright. We have leftover pepperoni pizza and mountain dew in the fridge.” The movie discs have suddenly appeared on the sofa cushions, and Pidge is looking through them.  
  
“Moana, Lion King 2, Voltron? You have the old Voltron series? Huh. Let's see, what else. Ooh! Big Hero 6!” Pidge plucks the Disney movie from the pile and walks it over to the DVD player. She presses eject and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince slides from the DVD player. Pidge puts the correct movie in the slit and edges it in, and then carefully places the Harry Potter movie in the sleeve it belongs in.  
  
“Who wanted to see Harry Potter?” Curiosity filled her voice.  
  
“Me, I haven’t seen that particular one in years, and decided that it was a good time to refresh my Slytherin knowledge.”  
  
“Ahh, I forgot you’re a fellow Slytherin.” She hisses, imitating Parseltongue.  
  
“I don’t think Slytherin’s make that sound, only if they spoke Parseltongue. Very few people spoke Parseltongue though, Herpo the Foul, Salzar Slytherin, Harry Potter, he-who-shall-not-be-named, the Gaunt family, Dumbledore, Delphini, Bathilda Bagshot, Ginny Weasely, Ron _sort of_ -”  
  
“Okay I get it, you’re a nerd.”  
  
“Geek. I just know my stuff, okay?” Lance puffs his chest out in pride. He hadn’t watched the movies in a while, but you be damn sure he knows who can and cannot speak Parseltongue!  
  
Just as the trailers to movies start to play, Lance hears a knock on the door. He fumbles to get up and runs across the tile to open the front door. Looking out the peephole, low and behold, is the Kogane himself. Lance grabs the handle and opens the door.  
  
“Hey man!” Lance spreads his arms, gesturing to the inside of his home. “Welcome to my house! It’s pretty big but we have five people and two dogs living here, we need a pretty big home.”  
  
“ _Dogs?_ ” That immediately grabbed Keith’s attention. “Where?”  
  
“Ha, we have a golden retriever and a husky. They’re out in the back. Want me to get them?”  
  
“Yes!” Lance thought Keith being that excited was cute. He had no idea Keith liked dogs.  
  
“You like dogs huh.”  
  
“Actually, I just really like animals. They all seem to like me too. I grew up with mostly cats and small animals, but I’ve always wanted a dog. We never got one because they are plenty of work, and I’m already pretty busy.” Keith kneels near the glass window that leads to the backyard, trying to spot the pair of canines. Lance excuses himself past Keith to go get them. He slides the door open and goes onto the dark back-porch with bare feet.  
  
“Bayleigh! Donna!”  
  
Nothing. Lance sighs and walks down the porch steps onto the grass.  
  
“Bayleigh, Donna, dinner!”  
  
That caught their attention. Bushes shuffled near the shed and then out come running the dogs. Tongues flopping in the air, they both sit with perfect manner in front of Lance’s feet. He puts his hands on his waist and taps his foot, which is a quirk he probably picked up from his mother.  
  
“Now _why_ didn’t you come when I called you the first time? If you stay, I’ll bring you your dinner, then you can come inside. I’m looking at you, Donna!” He lightly taps the golden retriever’s nose. Keith assumes that the retriever is then Donna, and the husky is Bayleigh. Bayleigh barks in agreement.  
  
“Alright then, stay!” Lance quickly turns around and runs back up the porch, through the door, the living room, and straight to the fridge in the kitchen. He leaves behind a trail of dirty footprints. After some shuffling, he pulls out two plastic bags.  
  
“This technically isn’t their dinner, they have dog food, but we save chicken for them on Rotisserie nights.” Lance laughs and his beautiful skin just seems to glow, especially around the cheeks. Keith’s face grows a tad pink, _Lance is pretty cute!_ He says to himself. He doesn’t even deny it. The boy was attractive. Tall, freckled skin, navy blue eyes, and ruffled hair. Plus, he had dogs! A boy good with dogs is always cool in Keith’s book.  
  
Lance soon makes his way out of the house again, chopped chicken in doggy bowls. He holds them waitress style with his right elbow resting on his hip, almost teasing the poor pooches with the smell.  
  
“Bayleigh, Donna, have you been good girls today?” Both dogs reply in excited pants and antsy feet. Lance takes that as a yes.  
  
“Alright girls, here’s your chicken.” He sets the bowl down in front of the pups and they immediately chow down. Sounds of chimps and wet licks and air-gasping soon make up lots of the sounds in the backyard. Loud eaters.  
  
Lance then crouched down and pet both dogs with his hands. A warm and toothy smile spreads across his face, he clearly loved those dogs.  
  
Pidge noticed Keith staring.  
  
“What, you’ve never seen a boy feed his dogs before?” The sly remark made Keith launch in the air with surprise. “Wow, you sure are jumpy.”  
  
“Shut up. Yes, I’ve seen people feed their dogs.” He looks back at Pidge, who obviously sees Keith’s gayness showing.  
  
“How long?”  
  
“How long what?”  
  
“Have you liked Lance.”  
  
“I don’t, I just think he’s cute. He probably wouldn’t like me back anyways.”  
  
“That’s bull. You’re a school icon. Everyone likes you.” Pidge says with a serious tone.  
  
“Nah, I don’t think so.”  
  
“Stop being so humble. It’s disgusting.”  
  
“I just don’t think I’m that likable. I’m quiet, I don’t have very many friends and I’m not that attractive.”  
  
“Oh shush. I don’t want you to see yourself that way. The rest of us think you’re brilliant.” Pidge’s tone suddenly turns soft. “I know what it feels like to be insecure though.”  
  
His attention turns back to Pidge.  
  
“What?”  
  
“This is cliche, but I was bullied a lot for not looking girly. I liked girly things, but I also liked masculine things. Video games, boy clothes, Transformers, Avengers, things like that.”  
  
“I’ve known you for how long and you’ve never told me about this?”  
  
“I guess it just never came up cause you treated me as your own. You never left me out of anything.”  
  
“I’m glad you told me. I always just saw you as Pidge. The person I could always talk to about anything ever. You’ve been my friend for so long. Also, fuck gender roles.”  
  
Pidge repeats what Keith had said. “Ha, yeah. Fuck gender roles.”  
  
They both erupt in laughter.  
  
The sliding door opens and in comes Lance with his two dogs. Almost immediately, the two canines come and start to sniff Keith. A new person was always welcomed with licks.  
  
“Wow, they sure like you! I guess you were right!” Lance remembered what Keith said earlier. Animals did seem to go right up to him. His “aura” was very gentle-natured and welcoming to everyone and everything around them. Keith was a very kind person. He never picked on anyone. The raven-haired boy always with himself. He wasn’t necessarily introverted, he just didn’t really rely on other people for his own happiness and success. Lance noticed that about him and liked it. He was always used to such strong personalities like Hunk and Pidge, so something less in-your-face is a nice change. He wanted to get closer to Keith. He wanted to see what was behind such a mysterious face.  
  
It has been nearly twenty minutes and both Pidge and Lance had forgotten that Big Hero 6 was still playing. Unfortunately, they noticed right before Tadashi rushes into a burning building.  
  
Pidge looks at the television in sorrow and annoyance.  
  
“This part always fucking gets me. Tadashi deserves better.” She frowns and crosses her arms, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
“Maybe we should turn the movie off. Pidge, since Keith is here now, want to help out with the duet? After we go through it a few times, we can turn the movie back on.” Lance shifts his gaze towards Keith. “Hey, maybe ask Shiro if you can spend the night? It’ll be late by the time we finish the movie.”  
  
Lance had won as Keith pulled out his phone. What a perfect night to get closer to him! But first, La Vie en Rose.  
  
They went through the song for around half an hour before Pidge cuts it off.  
  
“Alright dudes, if we keep going on like this I’m going to completely hate this song despite how good it sounds.” She leans back. “Lance, your pronunciation is a lot better than what it was a few days ago. It’s nearly perfect. I don’t think anyone is going to notice when you perform. If you still want help tomorrow in the morning, I will, but you gotta let me break for a while. I’m not used to this whole music thing. I like language.”  
  
“All is well, Pidge! We can break for tonight. Keith, did you get a response from Shiro?”  
  
“Yeah, I can stay, Shiro just gave me a thumbs up. I might have to sleep in my clothes though.” Keith looks down at his dark blue jeans and maroon colored tee. Lance and Pidge looked at each other.  
  
“Hey, I can run to my house and get one of Matt’s t-shirts! He’s about your size, maybe a bit bigger.” Pidge side-eyes Lance.  
  
“O-or you can just borrow one of mine.” Lance interlocks his fingers and looks up towards his room, noticing Pidge’s glare.  
  
Keith comes up with a quick excuse just to see which shirt Lance will lend him.  
  
“Pidge, it’s pretty cold out now. I’ll just borrow one of Lance’s.” The response was so quick it was almost scary. Pidge shrugged but Keith could tell that she was smiling on the inside.  
  
Lance got up and ran up the stairs, skipping some steps, to get to his room.  
  
“Wow. Long legs means you skip steps going up the stairs?” He chuckles.  
  
After some time, Lance comes down with a large, blue-camo t-shirt.  
  
“Momma had just washed it and hung it up in my closet. I actually use it as a sleep-shirt, and it’s really comfortable, so I thought maybe you’d like it.” The taller boy hands the shirt to Keith, and Keith then excuses himself to the bathroom, only to realize, he has zero idea where the bathroom is. He makes his way back to the living room.  
  
“Hey, uh, where’s the bathroom?”  
  
“Look behind you, doofus.” Pidge points directly behind Keith. He spins around to find not a closed, but an open door that sure enough, leads to a bathroom.  
  
“Thanks.” Keith hurried into the bathroom and shuts the door.  
  
He strips himself of his jeans and t-shirt, leaving him in boxers and his mismatched socks. His arms weave through the shirt and he pulls it down and over his head. It smelled just like Lance. That didn’t surprise him at all though, it was his shirt after all. It was just, nice. He felt his heart flutter a bit. Wow, it’s been quite a while since he’s felt something like that. No boy at his school really interested him or caught his attention like Lance did. He wasn’t even sure why. What he did and the way he moved and talked was so easy to follow. Keith would never tell him this. He wasn’t at all ready and was certain Lance wouldn’t return the feelings, despite how much he wanted him to.  
  
Keith opens the door and makes his way back to the others.  
  
“Took ya long enough” Pidge knew exactly why he took a while. She seemed to know everything.  
  
It’s strange, Pidge obviously saw that they had feelings for each other, but never _said_ anything. She was kind too, and never would intrude on anyone’s privacy. Maybe that’s why Keith and Lance considered her a good friend. Their secrets were her secrets.  
  
The only one missing was Hunk, Lance’s childhood friend. Hunk also talks with Keith, but not much. They’re very different people. They both spoke positively about each other despite barely knowing the other.  
  
Keith’s thoughts were interrupted by Lance’s voice. He and Pidge had obviously been having their own conversation, but Keith had zoned out.  
  
“Hey, wanna watch Big Hero 6?” Lance pointed towards the television set.  
  
Keith nods his head and makes himself more comfortable on the couch. Pidge grabs the remote and clicks start. The movie resumes. They had last left off with Tadashi entering the burning building.  
  
He hadn’t noticed, but his duet-partner had gotten up to make three large bowls of popcorn. There was suddenly a warm, steel bowl resting on his lap. Lance handed him a squirt bottle filled with what he assumed was either caramel or butter.  
  
“Butter?”

Lance nods his head while stuffing a fistful of kernels into his mouth.  
  
Without any connection, he remembers what Lance had told him hours earlier in the choir room. Nobody had ever complimented his voice. It was always just his piano playing. He was so kind. Keith was glad that Lance was the boy that discovered his singing, nobody else.  
  
The movie continued playing, but Keith felt himself slipping into a deep sleep. The last thing on his mind was Hiro, uneaten buttered popcorn, and the smell of Lance enveloping him.  



End file.
